Just For Starters
by AidenB
Summary: Well this is the beginning of what I hope should be a beautiful start to my fanfiction.net story career. There's some GSR, some WEN(Warrick Eva and Nick) and GCR....ENJOY! :)
1. Tangled Web

**_JUST FOR STARTERS_**

**Author: **Aiden Burn _and not _CSI Eva Jordan (I just use her email address)

**Plot:** Yeah...right...

**Pairings:** Nick/Eva/Warrick and of course some GSR and a little GCR.

**WARNING:** Eva is a character CSI Eva and I thought of...she's imaginary basically and if you want details on her check my page thingy. So...if you don't like made up CSI characters then...

**Disclaimers:** I think you can safely assume I don't work with CBS so I obviously don't get paid for this. Basically if you saw it on your TV/video/vcr/DVD/computer...magazine then it's not mine and I don't own a damn thing. Except Eva.

Nick knew something had changed. He wasn't quite sure what but something had. When he'd returned from the Little People convention he expected things with Eva to pick up where they'd left off. They'd had a date and everything had gone well. Despite the fact that he had a serious headache. He thought...no he had _known _that she'd liked him and despite them not kissing at the end of the date (which Nick strongly felt should have been made obligatory at the end of all dates) he'd thought that they'd shared a connection and that there might be a future for them as a couple. Yet when Nick had returned from the convention he'd found Eva and Warrick talking together in the break room. That wasn't the problem; it was how intimate they had seemed. Seated close together her and his heads dipped low as they talked quietly. When he came in they didn't exactly jump apart but just become less...intimate and their body language seemed to morph into one where they acted is if they were casual friends and nothing else despite what their earlier body idioms showed. Nick refused to believe though that Warrick and Eva were and item because Warrick knew how much Eva meant to Nick, especially after that Nigel Crane case, when everyone had uttered their condolences and left the interrogation room Eva had stayed and latched onto his hand supportively. Then he began to see her in a new light. Not just as his co-worker but someone who truly cared for him and could be more than a friend. He'd told Warrick this in not so many words and Warrick had been cool about it and had claimed to have not even have had feelings for Eva. So there would be no reason for him to go for Eva right?

Eva found herself smiling again for that day unnecessarily. She couldn't help it. Even though her jaw ached now she was so happy and she couldn't even understand why. Of course it couldn't just be because she'd spent the night in Warrick's arms. She'd slept with men before and she'd enjoyed it of course...most of the time but Warrick was defiantly different. She'd sensed he liked her before but she was too wrapped up in Nick. So when Nick finally asked her out to dinner she'd been thrilled and yet she felt there was no chemistry between them. So Eva had decided to let that go. Inter-work relationships never worked anyway. So why did she found herself in Warrick's bed?

Eva had ventured out on a case and found her life in danger. She fought off an attacker and was left traumatised she'd been so scared of what could have happened. Then Warrick had found her crying in the parking lot after an insensitive comment from David Phillips and he'd hugged her. It was purely empathetic and yet Eva found herself wishing that he would kiss her passionately, but when he didn't she took matters into her own hands. After the case had been solved and she'd come face to face with her attacker Eva had found Warrick seated in the break room finishing off the paper work she was meant to have been doing. "Shouldn't I be doing that?" she had mused sitting beside him, Warrick shrugged and looked up at her. "Don't worry about it. Get some rest", Eva had been so struck by the kindness he'd shown her as they worked the case together that at that moment she'd kissed him surprising both Warick and herself. "What was that for" he'd asked after reciprocating her kiss. Eva had smiled shyly and grinned "Everything" so that was that. As soon as the shift had ended Eva had found herself on Warrick's doorstep nervous as hell but as soon as he let her in and kissed her every little bit of anxiety she'd had melted away and well...an hour and a pile of strewn clothes later she was lying in his bare arms more content than she'd been all day. Then she'd come back to work and found Nick. Then things grew awkward.

Catherine rested her palms on Grissom's desk. He peered up at her from behind his newspaper. "Can I help you with anything..." he asked quietly. Cath's blue eyes bore into his furiously." Okay spill. What's going on? I want answers now" Grissom shrugged innocently "I have no clue what you're talking about Catherine?" Catherine could hardly keep the jealousy form ringing in her voice "Oh you mean you haven't started acting like a possessive whack job since Sara started dating Hank Peddigrew? "Grissom raised an eyebrow and dropped the newspaper down. "You mean the EMT?" he asked redundantly, Cath snorted incredulously "yes the 'EMT' why are you acting like the jealous ex-boyfriend. Do you have feelings for Sara Gil?" questioned Cath her voice level dropping noticeably at this last comment. She sighed and dropped into a conveniently placed chair in front of Grissom's desk. "Catherine...you know I don't have feelings for Sara. I don't believe in inter-work relationships...they can cause...arguments" he said pointedly. Catherine's eyebrows arched angrily she hated Grissom for brushing her away like this when he no doubtedly knew how she felt about him. Still neither of them spoke about the obvious sexual tension between them. Maybe he really did have feelings for that Sara Sidle. At that moment Catherine hated Sara. Grissom smiled unable to help himself. This stare out between him and Cath only intensified his feelings for her. The way her lips were drawn in an unintentionally seductive pout her creamy skin flushed with colour and her blue eyes startling bright with emotion. "Catherine..." he whispered breaking the silence "there's nothing between me and Sara. Now do you mind telling me why you got so bothered at the assumption that there was?" Catherine was caught out. She stood up indignantly "I'm just looking out for Sara she deserves to be happy after what you put her through. Who are you kidding Gil." She spat miserably. "You love her your just too chicken shit too admit it." Then she stormed out of his office leaving Grissom with the shocking realisation that he in fact _did _love Sara but he loved Catherine just as well. He also realised that he was hurting both Cath and Sara by being indecisive and brusque. There was only one way out of this. He had to make a choice.


	2. Tangled Web

**TANGLED WEB **

The CSI's all stood around Grissom's office giving him what could only be described as a look of joint scepticism. "Are you serious?" spluttered Nick, Grissom shook his head looking far graver then the situation called for. "I'm afraid so. Sheriff Mobley wants us washed and dressed in two hours for the...'Criminalistics Benefit Gala' "started Grissom only to be interrupted by Eva. Eva screwed her face up in shock her head "Four hours? For a formal dinner? In Reno!" Grissom helplessly shrugged his shoulders "According to Mobley, the reason we have to go to Reno because we are also to take part in a 'Relations Seminar' which is designed to better help communications between work colleagues" Catherine sniffed "We could use the help. Some of us don't know how to speak to each other" she said pointedly, surprising everyone. Greg who had suddenly appeared in the doorway cheered excitedly "Woo! Road trip!" Grissom smiled "no can do for you Greg. You've got a new lab assistant to break in. Name of Joe Green. Here are her stats" he handed Greg a folder. Sara was still angry about the trip glared at Grissom "what about our cases and our work? Is that just supposed to go away so we can learn to be 'better friends'?" Grissom looked at her apologetically "the day shift will take over till we come back" Warrick scoffed at this "great so nothing will get done. By the time we get back Ecklie will either have compromised the cases or left them unsolved". Grissom was unsure what to say but Catherine saved him in the nick of time "look guys we wouldn't be asked to go if it wasn't obligatory. Let's just get packing before we waste any more time". The team all looked at her then grudgingly stalked out of the office. Leaving Greg and Catherine. "Grissom...this Joe.... sounds like a ...nerd" he quipped not too tactfully. Grissom raised his eyebrows and looked at Greg "Your still here...you're the one who said you could use some help. Take what you can get. I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised" Greg shrugged, slightly placated and wandered out of Grissom's office. Grissom turned back to Catherine. "Thanks" he said referring to her helping him deal with his team. Catherine rolled her eyes "don't try and kiss up Grissom. You're not Mobley" she then stalked out leaving Grissom yet again, very confused.

Eva stretched tiredly and pinned on a pair of gold earrings. She looked around her hotel room thankful she had been able to get to Reno on time, credit to Bobby Dawson's helpful hint telling her to take the Red Eye. Just as she'd put on the second earring she heard a knocking on her door and answered it to find Warrick posed seductively against the doorframe. "Hey" she grinned, he smiled back and took a moment to unashamedly admire her dress. Grecian style black dress which although relatively loose clung perfectly in all the right places." Mmm...I like that" he murmured, Eva smiled even wider in spite of herself "you look pretty good yourself. You going to walk me down?" she said referring to the gala, which was being held downstairs of the Reno Hilton, where the CSI's were staying. Warrick shrugged lightly and encircled his arms around her waist. "Maybe...later" he whispered sending shivers down her spine, Eva put her hands up on his chest to stop him. "Okay...not right now...the gala is going to start in about an hour" Warrick lifted his head up slightly an impish glint in his eyes "An hour? Then there's no rush is there?" he asked persuasively Eva couldn't resist she shook her head, "well then...I." she was cut off as Warrick kissed her. He kicked the door shut with the back of his chest and they moved in the general direction of her bed still kissing passionately.

Grissom straightened his tie suddenly finding it too tight as he laid eyes on Catherine. She was dressed (or rather in some opinions not dressed) in a sleek green halter that was cut low at the front and even lower at the back. Despite how low slung this dress was it still gave Catherine an air of sultry sophistication. Grissom stood up from the bar where he had been seated with Sheriff Mobley to greet Catherine. "Hi. You're...early." was all Grissom managed to say. Catherine smirked at him "well, I thought I might wait here in the bar with you guys before the gala started". Mobley looked her up and down disapprovingly "are you wearing that?" he commented brusquely, Catherine gave him an almost dubious smile but then retorted "well...it's on me now so yeah...I guess I am" Mobley tried on a look of mock-pretence "I merely want to make a good impression. Is that too much too ask?" Catherine stifled a snarky comment and took a seat at the bar. Mobley gave her one last look before checking his watch. He looked at Grissom. "I need to make a phone call. Make sure the rest of your team gets here on time" he then walked off, leaving Grissom and Catherine alone. "So...Gil. Aren't you going to say something about my dress?" grinned Catherine salaciously, " you look...a-a-amazing" he answered honestly, Catherine put on a mock pout "just 'amazing'" they both smiled, Catherine bowed her head suddenly serious "Gil. Look I'm sorry about before...what I said about you and Sara?" she said glumly. Grissom waved the apology away but Catherine wouldn't let him. "No. I mean it...it wasn't my place. Guess I was just having a shitty day" she smiled ruefully. Somehow Grissom didn't believe that was her real reason.

Sara stared glumly at her dress. It was a simple glittering pale blue sheath dress. Yet she worried that it wouldn't be able to compete with Catherine who would probably wear something sexy and clinging or Eva who would know doubt wear something fashionable and yet also sexy. Sara had borrowed this dress from a friend in a bid to make Grissom see what he was missing. She'd told herself that it wasn't because she still cared what he felt...honestly. She just wanted to make him wish he had taken a chance and made a move on her. Sara wanted Grissom to know how it felt to be unrequited.

Nick arrived outside the ballroom where the gala was being held only minutes before Sara did. He spotted Grissom and Catherine over by the bar talking rather intimately and when he approached they went silent. Why did people always do that around him? "Hey guys. You look great Cath" he grinned over at her taking a seat at the bar. Catherine popped an olive into her mouth. "Thanks. Can we go in yet...I'm pretty sure this whole gala business has started" she sighed, Grissom turned to reply "well we have to wait for the others...." he faltered and looked up in pure shock as Sara approached. Catherine who hadn't notice this change in Grissom yet continued, "I'm sure they don't need babysitters...they'll be here on time...what?" she turned to see what had struck him dumb. Sara stood now advancing towards them. She was dressed in the blue sheath, which she had initially thought plain but to Grissom there was something different. Her hair flowed freely in pre-Raphaelite waves, her face glowing with something pure and calm-contrary to what Sara really felt-and on her bare neck hung a plain silver necklace finished off by a diamond orb at it's end. It was not just Sara's stunning simple beauty that astounded Grissom but the fact that the necklace that hung so elegantly against her bare flesh was one he'd given her many years ago when she'd first joined.... it was a birthday gift. He supposed this was where all the drama had begun. He couldn't believe she still had it. Even he'd forgotten about it now. "What are you guys all staring at" smiled Sara awkwardly. Nick shrugged honestly "you. You look great". "Yeah. You really do," added Catherine despite being slightly envious. Sara sat down next to Nick "well thanks. You guys look pretty good yourselves" a silence hung in the air as Sara almost mentally willed Grissom to comment on her dress. He didn't. He couldn't. He was afraid of what he might really say, what he might slip. He couldn't do that. He stepped up from his seat; letting the background buzz of the bar bring his thoughts back to focus. "We should go in" his eyes darted towards the ballroom and watched as Catherine walked up to it followed by Nick, who he could vaguely remember asking where Warrick and Eva were, then Sara. It seemed she was getting further and further away. Still a glimmering ember of hope burned in his chest. She had kept the necklace. Maybe she wasn't too far away after all.

Eva punched in the elevator door button and stepped in closely followed by Warrick. His hands guided her in and she wriggled from his grasp. Her skin still burning from whence he had last touched her. "Just can't keep your hands to yourself can you?" she muttered ruefully. Warrick smirked at her his green eyes boring into her own. "Neither can you" was his short reply. Eva couldn't help a small smile bursting from her lips. "Whatever. Still. I don't...I'm not ready to tell people about us...yet" she said tentatively, gauging his face trying to read his reaction. Warrick as usual though was a hard man to read. He settled his back on the rear of the elevator and shrugged. "I know. Don't worry about it. We'll take it a step at a time" Eva was about to thank him for being understanding when the elevator pinged open. They stepped out and headed into the ballroom.

As a credit to the Reno Hilton, their ballroom was absolutely stunning. Twinkling fairy lights entwined themselves across plain leafy wreaths that hung around the room. Tables glowed with slick silver cutlery, the gleam from them adding to the ambience. The floor littered with replica autumn leaves. Representing the season perfectly. "Wow. They really went all out on this place" said Nick taking a seat at the table that had been reserved for the CSI team. Sara nodded still astounded by the décor she didn't notice that she and Catherine were seated on either side of Grissom. When she did it was too late for her to change seats. Sheriff Mobley, Warrick and Eva had just arrived.Grissom despite being in love with both Sara and Catherine also wished they were seated somewhere else. It made it so hard for him to be near them both and not being able to have them. He also knew that it wasn't much fun for them either.

He felt the faint brush of her leg against his own under the shimmering dinner table cloth. She felt it too because a soft creeping blush tingled from the arc of her cheekbones. Then he felt the cold of Sara retracting her leg sharply. He cursed, she had a boyfriend. It wasn't him. There was a point to be learned about this. Catherine wasn't with anyone though. He knew that this weekend would be probably his most opportune moment to be with her. This strong focused, beautiful woman. But what about Sara? Grissom was so busy arguing with these conflicting thoughts that he almost wouldn't have noticed the eyes watching him with anticipation if it wasn't for a sharp nudge from Warrick. "They're calling you" he hissed from the side of his mouth, Grissom looked up at the stage and noticed that he was indeed being called up by the entertainment for the night-a stage hypnotist by the dubious sounding name of Dacchini – beckoned to him and surprisingly Catherine with a many bejewelled finger. Sheriff Mobley gave Grissom a hard glare." Don't screw this up Gil. This dinner is vital to my mayoral campaign" he spat, stirring up morose glares from the other CSI's. Grissom walked up stiffly with Catherine as if in a trance, still unsure of what was going on." Looks like you were under your own spell already" smiled Dacchini conspiratorially at Grissom, once he was on the stage. The audience laughed not understanding the true meaning of Dacchini's words. Dacchini extended his hand to Catherine's own and lifted it up to his in a kiss. She looked at Grissom incredulously daring herself not to laugh. Dacchni swirled his ridiculously decorated cape around his lean and statuesque form his dark eyes flashing enigmatically at a perplexed Grissom and at a highly amused Catherine. He turned away from them spreading his arms out towards the audience. "Tonight!" he boomed, "I will hypnotise these two into revealing three...three secrets...each asked by you-the audience!!!" he finished impressively, Grissom was disgusted, that monkeys like Dacchini were paid for simply tricking average humans into thinking he was some sort of modern Houdini. That honour was reserved for the David Blaine's of the world and not some pay-by-the-hour trickster. Still, a small reserve of doubt began to build up in his mind. What if by some strange feat he fell under Dacchini's spell and revealed something he didn't want to reveal.

Catherine took a seat on one of the two stools that had been provided by the hypnotist for her

and Grissom to sit on. As soon as she'd heard exactly what the trick was Catherine had wanted

to get the hell off that stage but Sheriff Mobley's look wasn't exactly one that would welcome her

back to the table if she returned. So she took a deep breath and sat down.

Grissom and Catherine were in a trance. Their heads slumped down like weighty dolls at the click

Of Dacchini's fingers. Eva whistled as she watched. "That's really creepy" she muttered, Warrick smiled "huh, I bet Grissom's faking it." Nick exchanged an impish glance towards the rest of the team." I dare someone to ask Grissom where he keeps the evaluation forms" jested Nick, Mobley gave him a warning glance, somewhat like a teacher who had to discipline a badly behaved school child. "No. None of your little jokes." Nick looked severely put out. He and everyone else at the table was getting tired of Mobley's incessant need to appear perfect to any possible benefactors.

Sara clutched the tablecloth tightly, twisting it in her hand, the only relief for the tension she was feeling. The first questions asked to Catherine were light hearted, one asked for a date with her, another asked how she kept herself looking so good and if it was down to plastic surgery. The last one was equally light, asking her for her hand in marriage. All these questions raised reasonably lengthy bouts of laughter from the audience. Next it was Grissom's turn. Sara felt the question she had saved for him, burn on her lips, threatening to singe her very soul if she did not set it free. Grissom's first two questions were similar to Catherine's, easy and jokey but when Sara's hand sailed up to the sky and Dacchini picked her. She knew with a thudding heart. That her questions would neither be easy nor a joke.

Her voice rang out clear and delved into Grissom's subconscious. "Are you in love with Catherine Willows?" Only the audience found this strangely funny. Warrick, Eva and Nick found it not so funny. They were alarmed that Sara would ask such a question. They had all sensed she might have had a crush on him and they were horrified at what she might be seeking to find out. If Grissom said yes then she would be crushed. Before Grissom could reply Dacchini clicked his fingers. Waking up Grissom and Catherine instantaneously. He had sensed the strangeness in the question from that pale brunette and even if he wasn't psychic he knew that letting 'Grissom' reply would cause a lot of trouble for everyone. The audience groaned but Dacchini merely smiled charmingly "no more questions my dear friends. We wouldn't want these two to reveal something they wouldn't want to now would we?"

Sara was furious and embarrassed, firstly because Grissom and Catherine would get to hear of what she had asked Grissom when he was under the trance and then how was she going to explain that? Secondly she was furious at herself for how angry she had been that Grissom hadn't even noticed her in her dress. How she so obviously still cared for him. He only had eyes for Catherine. She'd just wanted closure and it was this desperate need that had caused her to take such a risky chance and know for sure whether or not he loved someonelse if he did. Then she'd know that the reason for her unrequited love would be his own love for another but if he didn't then she'd never know why he had to hurt her so much. Either answer he gave her would still hurt her and bring her back into the spiders web she was forever trapped in, waiting for him to one day find her.


	3. Getting There

**GETTING THERE **

**Authors notes:** I'm going to rate this as an R...but only for the first paragraph...everything else is pretty much PG-13. (Whatever that might mean)

**Plot-**Ooo!! I have one now! The conference begins but things are not what they appear.

**Pairings:** GSR, GCR, new friendships, and WE.

Sara climbed into the hot bath. Her tense muscles reacted favourably to the stress relieving heat of the water. She lifted a hand to her forehead as she sank back into the tub. Her head ached with all the emotions she felt. She was however thankful for one thing, at least Grissom hadn't been told by everyone else what had occurred at the gala. Now, all she had to do was get through the rest of the seminar without spending too much time with him. Then she would be back home to Hank. Where things made much more sense. She closed her fingers around the sides letting her mind wander. Hank. She imagined that he was in the bath with her, her hands making a mess of that crop of golden blonde hair. Her nipples began to tighten as she let a hand sink in between her thighs her hand searching out her core; she tentatively reached inside of herself using two fingers digging in slightly deeper. A moan of what could be considered pain but was definitely pleasure escaped her lips. Sara's eyes pictured that it was Hank who was riding her, inside her, fulfilling her, and then his face changed. Into Grissom's. Sara sighed this time wistfully as she brought herself to orgasm. Just by imagining Grissom. If this was how she could react just by picturing him...then how would she act around him for the entirety of that weekend?

Eva tightened her grip on Warrick's forearms as their kiss deepened. She moved back slightly tilting her head up to him. "Goodnight Warrick" she said firmly despite having a smile still on her lips. Warrick put on a mock pout and ran his hand through her curls. Picking up on strand and twirling it around his finger. Eva wasn't budging though. She pushed at his warm chest in the direction of the door. "Oh it's like that is it?" he chuckled evenly, she grinned back at him. "Yes. Yes it is...don't worry I'll still be here tomorrow" Warrick shook his head and grabbed her wrists so she would stop pushing him." All right, all right I'm going. Tomorrow" he grinned at her purposefully. Eva sighed in mock reluctance "yeah, yeah, yeah" he seemed satisfied by this because he dipped his head slightly and planted his lips on hers before making his exit. She shook her head still surprised at how she felt around him. She sagged against her room door a little and imagined his face then threw that notion away. If she thought about Warrick she wouldn't get any sleep.

Warrick fell back on his bed, his arms propping his head up. He had never been so excited about being with a girl before. He was hooked on Eva and there was no way he was letting go. Did that mean he loved her though? He wasn't sure though. He was sure she was beautiful though, that she had the sweetest tasting skin, the most startling bottle green eyes, deep dimples that he found amazingly attractive despite her thinking they made her look childish. He also knew that she was probably the first woman he'd actually being friends with first before he truly noticed her best qualities. It was there when he had that bad stage with Lillie Ivers, or when he'd had that fight with that cop and even back in the early days with Holly Gribbs when she'd died and Eva had first arrived. It was weeks after Holly had died, he was talking with her in the break room getting to know her better as his new work colleague and she'd told him four simple words "it wasn't your fault" he'd been surprised, he hadn't even remembered how the conversation had turned to Holly's death...he'd just found it easier to talk to her. Warrick hadn't believed her; he'd shaken his head "you can't say that. It was", Eva had raised an eyebrow at him, "really? Were you the one who held the gun to her head? Were you the one that hit her? Were you the one that killed her?" He had to admit; she'd got him there. Still, even if she was so...amazing...was it worth losing Nick as a friend?

Catherine downed the remnants of a bottle of beer and looked over at Nick. "So why are you here...the beers should make you less susceptible to lying". Nick glanced at the four beers they'd had between them. He flicked some imaginary dirt from the pristine bar, his eyes soaking in the warm ambience of the bar. "Nah, it should only do that to you. Remember men can hold their drink better", Catherine scoffed "whatever CSI man. I could drink you under the table" she said pretending to slur, Nick rolled his eyes, then put on a mock serious face "oh really? You got a little drinking problem there Cath?" they both chuckled and turned to attend to the next round of beers they were being handed by the bartender. "Fine be evasive. I don't need to hear it to know it. You've got girl troubles," said Catherine confidently Nick shrugged "yeah? Who hasn't? What about you? Man trouble?" Catherine leaned to him conspiratorially, "right on my man. Nick would you say...I was attractive" she said abruptly, Nick would have normally been embarrassed but alcohol had the knack of slowly easing those kinds of emotions away from people. "Yeah. You are one hot looking woman.... y'know for your age" he joked lightly. Catherine playfully punched his arm." Shut up, you ain't getting any younger either y'know," they laughed together. Nick lifted his bottle to his lips and tapped it on his mouth gently. "You gonna tell me what your _problem _is?" he tried, Catherine snorted halfway through her drink "Hah, you're not getting that one out of me...." She paused then raised her bottle in the air "...a toast...to resolving our problems and soon" , Nick grinned and chinked his bottle against hers. Catherine made a move to get up and staggered slightly. "Whoa...I'm gonna get to bed. Conference starts early tomorrow" she gave Nick a warm pat on the back. "Night night kiddo", Nick grinned at her "night night grandma" she chuckled wryly and left. Nick finally got up but he wasn't so sure that he was looking forward to seeing Eva and Warrick the next day when he knew that they were together.

Eva shook her head, a huge smile crossing her face. "Calleigh Duquesne" she called out. Calleigh's blue eyes widened considerably and she practically ran over to Eva they grabbed each other in a friendly hug laughing amidst the crowd of people milling around at the convention. They separated after a long moment and they grinned wildly at each other. "Oh my gosh, you're with Vegas now? We worked with 'em last year" exclaimed Calleigh her Southern accent growing stronger with emotion. Eva's voice was also the same "yeah...I am now. Wow. I can't believe you're here! Why didn't you call?" she said in mock annoyance, Calleigh laughed "well maybe you should give a girl a forwarding address when you write", Eva rolled her eyes lightly "you're a CSI you should know how to find me. So, you got dragged here too?" Calleigh snorted, "yeah, they called for the top five CSI's in the country...NY's here too...anyway it's something to do with the fact that happy relationships between the top departments means more work will get solved. Plus there's the fact that we're here to sell our departments to possible benefactors.... y'know." Eva finished Calleigh's sentence "...yeah, better equipment. Blah, blah blah." They began to walk into the conference hall, grabbing a seat at a large table near the back of the hall. Eva suddenly remembered Warrick. "Oh, maybe I should sit with my team" she mused; Calleigh was about to answer when two members of her team sat down at the table. Eva was introduced to them one by one. "Eva, this is Eric Delko and Tim Speedle. Delko and Speedle...or Speed...Eric...whichever floats your boat" Speedle and Eric sat down, "you're a great host Cal, ever think of quitting CSI...even though we would miss you" commented Speedle after shaking hands with Eva, a smile on his face. Eric looked hungrily at the table "you think they're gonna give us some breakfast here or what?" Speedle chuckled "everything's food with you man", Eva grinned, Warrick, Calleigh and now these two guys. Maybe the convention wouldn't be so bad after all.

Warrick glanced around looking for Eva. He spotted her talking to Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko and Tim Speedle. Three of the CSI's from Miami; that he'd worked with on a cross jurisdictions murder case. Surprisingly Sara and Nick were also at the table. He made his way towards them but was side-tracked by an attractive brunette." Hey, remember me?" said the brunette. Warrick spun around immediately recognising the voice. "Aiden Burn" he chuckled as she smiled at him. They'd had a brief purely physical relationship over three years ago. They hadn't ended on the best of terms. Warrick was pretty sure they'd never see each other again. "We meet again. Guess you're still with Vegas eh? You can always transfer to NY y'know. We're always looking for a few good men" she said coquettishly her dark lashes fluttering. Warrick grinned, "yeah, I'll bet. Where are you at?" he asked, Aiden gestured towards her table over by the other side of the room. Her team were seated there surprisingly Grissom and Catherine were there too. "Ah" said Warrick, "you already got a seat eh?" smirked Aiden. Warrick nodded then suddenly she grabbed his arm "never mind. Meet me later at the bar. We can catch up," Warrick agreed and they set off for their respective tables.

Sara looked up as Warrick took a seat beside her. She was glad it was him and not Grissom or...Catherine. Still she had to ask "morning Warrick. Seen Cath and Grissom yet?" he nodded and gesticulated to the opposite side of the room "yeah they're over there." He turned his attention to the other people on the table and greeted them. The group talked cheerily about how they'd all met and the distinctive lack of food at the conference till the speaker arrived. A thin authorative woman beamed down at them from the podium. "Good morning everyone. My name is Janet Lawrence. I suppose your all wondering why you have to attend the conference..." "Not really.... I'm more interested in the food," muttered Delko, generating a few laughs from his table. Janet continued undeterred "Well firstly because it's important for your working relationships and your health and mental well being..." she paused waiting for a laugh when she didn't get it she continued "and secondly it helps make life generally a lot easier. Today we have many people from many different walks of life have attended...doctors, criminalists, police officers and scientists. All here to learn how to better get along with the people who we work around. Firstly anyone interested in food will know that you weren't able to order any breakfast from room service today and you'll notice the kitchen is closed...well that's because you'll have to make your own breakfasts...but as a group." A collective groan rose up from the audience. Janet gave them and obligatory sympathetic smile as she went on "you will all be given an amount of fake money with which to buy your breakfasts with...but you have to make sure that everyone agrees with what is bought and you only have certain foods that your table is allowed to buy." She gave out a shrill whistle and seven waiters entered with trays loaded with food. They set them out on large tables on the podium then left. They returned moments later carrying a stack of brown paper envelopes, they handed them out to the tables then stood at the back of the podium. Janet held up a hand. "Four rules; you must only go up two at a time, you have three minutes to get the foods of your choice, you may trade foods with other people but it must be in the time limit you have and lastly only two people at a time may come up to the podium and they cannot return to ask what everyone else wants. You have...one minute to work out who will go up before we start."

Sara turned to the group, the envelope of fake money in her hand. "Well what does everyone want?". In the end the team agreed that she and Delko should go up and get the food, everyone agreed that they should try and get bagels/toast and or muffins, coffee and if she could...butter and sugar.

Sara moved her hand to grab the last tray of bagels only to find it moved away. "Hey" she exclaimed and stepped away from the people on the podium to look at who had grabbed the bagels. She found herself face to face with Grissom. Immediately her cheeks began to flush.

"Oh. Hi Grissom" she mumbled, Grissom raised an eyebrow, "you want these instead?" he offered the tray to her but she turned away her cheeks flaming. She couldn't face him right now. Especially after the night before." No thanks" when she turned back Grissom had left, she handed one of the waiters at the podium a few bills from the counterfeit money and left the podium with the tray of food she did have.

Grissom sat down and handed the food around the table. Horatio Caine shook his head with disdain. "I can't believe we're doing this" he muttered in his husky voice, Catherine snorted "yeah well...let's just eat.". The table followed her example and began to eat. A small smile played on Grissom's lips; Catherine was defiantly someone who didn't take any crap. Then again neither was Sara.

Once everyone had eaten and the food had been cleared away, Janet took to the stage again. "Great work everyone", Catherine who was finding the whole situation pretty ridiculous spoke up" aren't you going to tell us what that was all about?" Janet smiled pleasingly "not yet no. Next up, is an exercise to help work off your breakfast. Look around at the people on your table...these are the people you will be in teams with for the duration of this conference" The audience all exclaimed pleasantly and then turned their focus back to Janet. "An obstacle course has been set up by the lake a few miles away, very similar to the one you may have encountered in the academy." Even more groans from the spectators. "So if you would please make your way to the rear of the building, coaches have been set up outside to transport you to the lake. Please leave at the proper exits" she then disappeared behind the curtains on the podium. Warrick grunted miserably "how did we ever get into this man" Speedle rolled his eyes in agreement. "I hear you man", "well off we go" added Nick. Know one knew that this might be the lat time they were ever seen alive again.


	4. Wrong Turn

**WRONG TURN **

**Authors notes:** Pretty much PG-13. (Whatever that might mean)

**Plot-**Ooo!! I have one now! The conference begins but things are not what they appear.

**Pairings:** A smidgen of GCR.

No one noticed that they weren't being lead to the right location until it was too late. At least not enough to worry about it. Grissom had walked up to the head of the bus and had questioned this "uh excuse me...Mr. Rogers?" he said looking at the drivers nametag. The driver didn't look up. "This isn't the route to the lake. Are you lost perhaps?", "shortcut" replied the driver curtly. This didn't satisfy Grissom but he took his seat next to Mac Taylor all the same. "Worried eh?" nodded Mac. Grissom shrugged. "Not yet".

The five coaches carrying the people from the Reno Hilton conference all came to a stop on a deserted road. Stella Bonassera was the first to complain "oh what the hell?" she called out. Then a deathly silence filled the buses. As 20 hooded men entered each of the buses in groups of four. In their gloved hands machine guns. Eva and Calleigh exchanged terrified glances. One of the hooded men spoke up, obviously using a voice box to make his voice more macabre. "You are all captives and will not be released until our demands are met" We only want the cops and the CSI's everyone else GET OFF!" he raised his machine rifle at them warningly, "a woman in a hood came up behind him a strange device in her hands. She spoke up also using the same sounding voice box. "This is an appliance used to detect any contact equipment. Such as beepers, pagers or phones. We're gonna make sure none of you have one our are trying to use nay before you get off the coaches." She began to walk the length of the coaches her apparatus in hand.

The same thing was happening in Catherine's coach, she stole a worried glance at Grissom who was seated in the seats opposite with Mac Taylor. He looked back grimly, she turned to the person she was seated with-Yelena Salas-who had on the same expression as Grissom. This was not good. Not good at all.

Calleigh raised an eyebrow at what Eva was doing. They were seated at the far corner in the back, hidden by everyone else's seats. Eva began unscrewing the back of her phone taking out the batteries and any thing that could be located by the captor's gadgets. She then stuffed the stuff she'd just taken out into her bra. Hoping against hope her plan would work. Calleigh worked out what she was doing and stuffed Eva's phone into her boot just as the woman with the radar arrived. She scanned it over them and then held out a black bag. "Hand them over ladies" Eva and Calleigh smiled pleasantly and handed them their beepers and Calleigh's phone. She looked at them suspiciously for a tense few moments then turned to Warrick in the seats beside them.

The hooded man spoke up again once everyone but the CSI's and the police officers had been let off to make their own way back those many miles to the hotel. "By the time the get back to the hotel you'll be in Mexico. Hold on tight folks...it's gonna be a bumpy ride" he sneered, "move to the front of the bus. EVERYONE NOW!" he roared. Catherine made a move to the front and found to her immense relief that Grissom sat with her. Their hooded man left them with a chilling warning as the coaches, which had now been shorted to three set off again; "it may be in your nature to try and be heroes but I would strongly suggest you don't. The bus has been fitted with explosives that we can detonate at the push of a button. Basically you move. We all die."


	5. Collateral

**COLLATERAL **

**Plot:** Will the CSI's make it out alive?

**Pairings:** GSR and some more friendship pairings and some WE plus a another smidgen of GCR

**Warnings:** You'll be surprised at who the bad guys is.

**Ratings:** PG-13....chuckles darkly for now....

**A/N:** Firstly...I now know what A/N stands for and I hope anyone who is reading this enjoys it, it wasn't meant to go the way it's going but....whoop! there it is. I got too bored with just an angsty romance story so I did this.

Grissom's first thought was Sara. Catherine was by his side but behind him in one of the coaches was Sara. He could only imagine what she was feeling. He knew she'd be okay though, the real priority was getting everyone safely off the coaches. No one was panicking like normal civilians would; they had been trained with dealing with terrorists and as long as they kept their wits about them...they might just survive. The bus began to slow down by the Mexican border; a captor spoke up in warning tones. "We have produced passports for all of you and documents that will confirm that you should be here. No one here should even attempt to disprove this fact or.... well you won't live to see day again".

The coaches reached Mexico without any trouble, they were driven even further till they began to reach the desert. Warrick noticed that the sun was sinking heavily into the horizon. Night was falling. He'd thankfully managed to get a seat near Eva and Calleigh. He was greatly comforted by the fact that Eva's hand was firmly in his and he knew where she was but he hated the situation they were in. No one had any clue whatsoever what was going on, but everyone knew that someone was going to die on that trip and the odds were in favour of the captors who had only recently sequestered their weapons

The coaches rolled to a halt in the desert. The subjugators got off first, weapons gripped firmly in hand they stood outside the coach doors and let everyone off one by one. Sara's eyes widened as she saw Grissom get off his coach, she had never been so happy to see him. Horatio was the first to speak; "what....is it...that you want with us" he said slowly, trying to keep the anger from taking shape in his tone, one of the terrorists looked at him almost empathetically "You'll have to wait and see." The large group were sorted into rows of two and then lead down into the dark recesses of he desert till they reached a large warehouse. Everyone was piled in and sat roughly in the middle of the floor. It was a huge looming warehouse, barren with heavily boarded up windows.

Nick balled his hands up into a fist, he was getting sick of this. Why the hell wasn't anyone even trying to escape. His eyes flashed darkly at Grissom. Expectant. He was waiting for a signal, anything to say they could strike.

Finally the CSI's and the small scattering of police officers heard what was wanted from them. Not that it was that great to know. Janet Lawrence appeared in front of them, her eyes steely grey her smile a scimitar of bitterness that slashed across her face unnaturally. The captives stared at her in horror "you all obviously remember me and I suppose you want my reason for being here. It's simple really. You are the best of the best. You've done America so many great services that they can't literally for some of you, live without you. That is why I'm going to sell you back to the government, one by one. They want you back, they're going to have to trade." "I'd rather die first, then get sold off" spat Warrick bitterly, that same macabre smile split Janet's face. "Be careful sir. You may get your wish" He didn't back down though he just went silent, glaring at her. Mac Taylor looked up at her almost mockingly, "you really think that the government will shell out money for us?" Janet returned his sneer with one of her own, "oh but I think they will. If they want to save face-Bergman-in here now" she let out a shrill whistle and a man with a sophisticated looking camera appeared from the shadows in the warehouse. "You see Mr...Taylor? Yes. Taylor, that is your name. The government _will _pay because for every hour that the money I request isn't transferred into my account, one of you will be killed, every hour on the hour on national television."

Calleigh's mouth twisted in horror. She turned to her friend who had the identical look on her face. The look would have been funny if it wasn't for the nightmarish situation. They were going to die in that warehouse and with all their training and science and skills, there was nothing anyone could do about it.

They were all lead up to an attic like area in the warehouse. Immediately people grouped up with either their teams or their close friends. The were being watched over by three armed guards, one who stood on the inside whilst the other two stood by the door. Eva hugged Calleigh tightly using this as an excuse to tell Calleigh her plan." When we get a chance I'm going to try and fix the phone you gotta cover me okay?" Calleigh nodded in agreement, they let go of each other and sat together their eyes just like everyone else trying to find out a way of flight. Catherine flexed her fingers and glanced around the room. People were talking albeit quietly, most likely trying to work out a plan of attack. The sentries mind wasn't really on the people he was supposed to be watching and instead bopped his head along to his headphones. Grissom, Horatio and Mac were in deep discussion. They had a plan

Aiden gasped in pain, "oh my god" she groaned, Stella grabbed her hand "are you okay there Aiden?" she asked her mouth in a wide o. Just what they needed someone to get ill. Aiden shook her head her eyes rolled back and she clutched her stomach "please help me" she moaned "I'm pregnant" she stumbled over the words and doubled over. The sentry warily walked over to her, just as Horatio grabbed him from behind and silently but efficiently snapped his neck. Sara was mortified, even more than when she'd been told the plan but she got to work like everyone else moving the floorboards to make space for the guards body. Nick was helped into the guards clothes, finding them an easy fit since they were the same height and build, Then Warrick and a police officers gently and lifted his body under the floorboards then just as quickly as they had lifted them they covered the guard's body up. Yelena crossed her chest in the Catholic insignia as she stood over the body. Nick looked down at them in his guard uniform, he then put on the guards headphones and tossed the radio over to Eva who set about configuring it to connect to her phone; whose parts she'd reattached.

Finally after some help from Eric, Eva was done. She went over to Nick who was being briefed on what to do. "Okay, this is simple. I've wired the guards radio to connect to my phone.... I'm not going to go too into it because they might here us" she said motioning to the door. So far there had only been one close call where one guard had come in to check on his friend, Nick had put on the headphones and stood at the door bopping his head to some imaginary music, whilst everyone stayed looking as worried and tense as they had been before...although that wasn't hard to do. The guard had assessed the room and on not spotting any imminent danger he left the room. Eva continued "so you just need to log into the mainframe, switch on the radio when you get there-don't worry they won't hear-and Grissom will help you hack in. Then you can destroy any files they have and contact help" Grissom nodded at him "yeah, check out the room, see any loopholes any places we can get out" Horatio gripped his shoulder firmly "good luck my man" Nick nodded, Eva grabbed his arm and gave him a slight squeeze on it, reassuringly. "I second that" she grinned Nick smiled back, Catherine gave him a smile from across the room. One last look at everyone and Nick was off. Their only hope for survival.

Janet Lawrence was sure that her plan had worked. So sure that she decided to kill one hostage as a warning and then keep going till her demands were meant. She'd be seeing her brother soon enough, they should have never put him away. That was their mistake. If they let her keep on killing people on TV...then that would be an even greater mistake and she knew it. In approximately thirty minutes, through various networks she would have complete control over all the channels that counted, the hundreds of news channels, the ones that not only broadcasted to Americans but to several other nations. America would _not _be too pleased to have to try and explain to the families of her captives or the people they worked with or the countless people they'd helped through doing the very jobs she despised them for why they the so-called 'democratic' nation had let so many die for nothing? Janet smiled to herself, even if she got the money all those hostages would die. She needed collateral that so they wouldn't come after her. So they would all have to die. Someone had to pay.

TBC....


	6. The Sentinel

**THE SENTINEL**

**Plot:** Will the CSI's make it out alive? Quite short but...then again I suppose that's a good thing right? Or else I' d ramble on wouldn't I?

**Pairings:** GSR and some more friendship pairings and some WE plus a another smidgen of GCR

**Warnings:** Quite a bit of ole graphic violence

**Ratings:** R to NC-17....because of the above....and the language

**A/N:** I didn't want to drag this on. I thought it should be a short, sweet and explosive story. I know it might be a paper thin plot but I like it so eh...

Nick's heart was pounding so loudly he was pretty sure that if he even so much breathed he would be killed. He was spotted by one of the guards. "Where are you going Johnno?" he rasped, not because he sounded like that but because of the way the voice box had altered his tone. Nick didn't speak for a moment, he was that terrified. But he regained his momentum "oh, I uh just needed to take a leak" he replied, this seemed to placate the guard and he shrugged and walked off. Nick breathed a huge sigh of relief and headed over to the main room. He leaned against the door frame and when seeing that everyone but the two guards upstairs where all present and correct. He set about finding the room where any computers where held.

The waiting was the worst part. It dragged its claws into everyone. They grew impatient and panicked. What if their plan had been rumbled. Plus there was the fact that if and or when Nick radioed in, there was a chance the two sentinels outside would here them. Eva however had a hands free phone so at least that matter was cleared. Now they just had...to...wait.

Nick leant over the computer. The door was shut and he knew he had only on average about five minutes. At that. He radioed in.

"Nick?" whispered Grissom, everyone's ears perked up. Nick had got through. Now it was time to get them out.

Janet's heels fell fast and furious on the steps, she had a hostage to kill.

Nick typed in furiously "Grissom, there's a security code I-I- can't get through it..." time was running out.

Janet pushed the door open flanked by two guards. "I'm afraid one of you has to go. Whose it going to be" she gazed around the room. Horatio stood up, just as several others did. Willing to sacrifice themselves so long as the rest of the group was safe. Sara and Eva shared looks of alarm as both Warrick and Grissom stood up. Sara felt worse of all. What could she do? She had to help, but their only chance was stuck trying to hack into a complex mainframe he knew nothing about.

Horatio's blue eyes bore into Janet's own eyes. "I'm offering myself." He waved everyone to sit down, and very reluctantly they did. "I'm offering myself but....I want you...to do it. I want you to do it and only you not one of your goons over there. I want you to look into my eyes and point that gun at my head." He said darkly, Janet couldn't help but recoil slightly she'd never killed anyone before and she wasn't sure she could do it. She wasn't about to lose face in front of everyone so she plastered that same old eerie smile on her now sallow face and looked at Horatio. "Sure" she smirked forebodingly, "I aim to please"

They never saw it coming. First the camera's wouldn't work. Then the two sentries they'd posted to watch over the hostages hadn't been responding to their radio's. Technical glitches they all muttered almost as one, not wanting to give into the fears that played in their thoughts. All the same they went to check.

Janet was hit first. The bullet went exploding into her abdomen and shattered into her. She would eventually live though. Despite the fact that it would have been better for her to die once the FBI got a hold of her. Then chaos erupted, the S.W.A.T team exploded into the ware house taking no prisoners. They gave as good as they got, armed and protected to the tenth degree. The guards now without a leader had no chance, they fell almost like dominoes. Their end had come.

The CSI's and police officers were home free. Almost.

Sara was tackled from behind by a stray guard out of nowhere. Desperate to survive he pressed his gun into her skull instantly causing cease fire between the S.W.A.T team who largely outnumbered the smattering of comrades he had left. His finger steady on the trigger he glared around the room, "LET US GO" he roared into the austere silence, thankful for the voice box that disguised the true fear in his voice. Grissom tightened his grip on the rail that lead down from the attic, they were so close to being freed and now this. Fear claimed his heart defiantly as he watched the terror grow in Sara's brown eyes. Almost black now, with trepidation.

Sara's face considerably paled, and that was some feat, considering how pale her skin normally was. "PUT YOUR FUCKING GUNS DOWN! OR SHE DIES" growled the guard, his voice reverberating ten times louder in Sara's ear. The S.W.A.T team exchanged a flurry of sweeping glimpses at each other. They had the loose cannon sentinel's team surrounded, there was no way they were letting them go. Their hands still fixed on their guns, they shared the same thought, "No casualties involving the hostages", that was their order and they had to obey it. They weren't much willing to let this poor woman die either. Slowly, ever so slowly, they lowered their guns. Eyes on the sentinel at all times, no one dared move. No one but...

Catherine. No one saw her move so slightly to the ground and pick up a stray gun. She aimed it once and fired. The sentinel died on the spot, the S.W.A.T team sprang into action and launched themselves onto the rest of the guards. Arresting them. This was easier done now because the remnant guards fearing the same fate as their comrades gave up.

The CSI's and police officers stepped out of the warehouse together. And together they shared the same breath of relief. They gazed up at the twinkling night stars. The moon full and round, a beacon of safety and hope.


	7. Home Free

**HOME FREE**

**Plot:** Oh it's just the end that's all. As Martha, Eva Jordan's co-creator would say...cries it's the end of an era!

**Pairings:** GSR and some more friendship pairings and some WE plus yet another smidgen of GCR.

**Warnings:** It's quite fluffy.

**Ratings:** PG-13....possibly coz of the angst. I do not know.

**A/N: **It's a songfic-as if you couldn't tell-I used Keane's "Bed Shaped". They're a great Brit band.

_**I know you think I'm holding you down  
and I've fallen by the wayside now**_

Grissom stepped outside his eyes radiating over the numerous cars and vans of family members waiting to come and pick up their loved ones. There was something else though about this picture of love and relief among the people. There was no one for him.

_**And I don't understand the same things as you**_

Sara was like him though, also alone. she stood beside him. No one came to find her. To catch her in their arms and tell her how happy they were she was okay. How much they loved her. Grissom wanted to tell her though, he could feel her there, by his side. Silently begging for him to care. He wanted to tell her.

_**But I do**_

When Grissom did turn and finally take a look at Sara. She was gone. He was far to late. He looked forwards to see her walk, first stiffly and unsurely then breaking into a joyful run towards Hank. She hugged Hank warmly and then hand in hand they walked away.

_**Don't laugh at me  
don't look away  
  
you'll follow me back  
with the sun in your eyes  
and on your own  
bed shaped  
and legs of stone**_

He began to walk to the waiting coaches. The ones reserved for people like him. The lone ones. The other coaches that had held the bombs in them had long been dealt with but he might as well have gone in one of those and let them explode. No one would notice.

_**You'll knock on my door  
and up we'll go  
in white light  
I don't think so**_

Catherine did though. She was also waiting by the coaches. Lindsay tucked firmly under one arm. "Wanna ride with us? My sister's brought my car over" she said to him quietly. He couldn't tell her how much that meant to him. He nodded and they got into her sister's car. When they did, Catherine clasped Grissom's hand. They were home free. Even if Grissom didn't know it, Catherine was never letting go.

_**But what do I know?  
What do I know?  
I know.**_


End file.
